


Minute by Minute Without You

by safeminute



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Army, Evak - Freeform, M/M, SKAM - Freeform, Short One Shot, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safeminute/pseuds/safeminute
Summary: Short Story/one shot of Isak and Even are in a happy and healthy relationship until Even gets a letter delivered to Isak and his house. It is a letter telling that Even has to go to army training for 7 months without coming back home. Isak heart shartters when he realizes he has to live without Even by his side for 1 year straight.





	1. My Love Is Infinite For You

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy first of i would like to say im new to this website and this is my first time writing fanfiction on here! forgive me if there are any errors and mistakes, hope you enjoy <3

Birds chirping while the sunlight is shining through the yellow curtains. Even woke up to the hint of sunlight shining softly on his light blue eyes as he saw Isak sleeping there peacefully next to him with his soft blonde curls was scattered across their white bed sheets. Even leaned in closer and stroked Isaks curls out of his face so EVen can admire how beautiful his boyfriend is. As Isak woke up to Evens touch, the boy gave his boyfriend a soft warm smile as dimples peaked out of cheeks. 

"Good morning " as Even spoke softly as his strokes Isak cheeks with his thumb. 

"What time is it? " Isak asked with a sleepy smile.

"Its about 8:00 am, i want to take you somewhere today" Even answered Isak with a warm smile.

" Dont tell me you are taking me to see that sappy movie again" Isak said jokingly as he laughed.

Even laughed  " Dont worry its not that, lets get ready and i will drive you there"

Isak blushed in response and gave Even a peck on the lips as Even and him both got up and got ready. 

 

After 30 minutes of getting ready Isak and Even head out of the door, as Even drove Isak to the place he said earlier that he would take Isak to. After almost an hour of driving while jamming out to their favorite songs, they finally got there. Even parked the car as Isak got out of the car. It was a beautiful hill with the view of Norwegian nature and as you look farther away there is a small clear lake. As Isak and Even laid on the grass. Even wrapped his arm around Isaks small body while Isak is cuddling into Evens arms like when they first met and cuddle on the bed while smoking a joint. Even saw a yellow dandelion patch near him while he picked one dandelion to put on between Isaks ear and his blonde curly hair, Isak gave a little giggle as he kissed Even sweetly by the lips showing all his infinite love for this boy. They felt safe with eavhothers love.Even gave a sweet smile back as he stroked Isaks baby hairs out of his face to admire his beauty with a dandelion on his ear.

“Isak, I never can tell you enough how my love is infinite for you.” Even smiled.

“ you are the best thing in my life I love you” Isak answered as he gave Even a big kiss while smiling into it.

During the rest time Isak and Even laid there in the natural green grass enjoying the breeze from the hills, they cuddled and kissed eachother passionately until the sunsets.

When Isak and Even got home from spending theie time together at a place Even planned out. They were laying in bed, while isak is fast asleep on Evens chest, while Even is awake just thinking to himself about everything in life and how lucky he is to have Isak in his life.

While Even was about to drift to sleep, he heard a knock on the door. It is probably neighbours he thought to himself as he put Isak to sleep on his pillow and went to answer the door. As Even opened the door there was noone at the door but an envelope with a dark green colored wax stamp that sealed then while colored letter. Even gave a confused look as he picked up the letter and went to his kitchen table to open and read the letter.

_HEADQUARTERS OF ARMY SERVICE_

_Dear_ _Mr_ _Even Bech Næsheim,_

_Please accept the invitation for your contribution to the army service in Norway. This program will teach you skills you need to know to protect our country and it is required for people of the age of 20 years or older. This program will last atleast 1 year or more. We sent all you need to know in the other documents on how to get to the service camp and we expect you to be there or there will be consequences. There is also high chance you have to participate going to fight in war.We expect you to see you next month as well as all the army trainees._

_Thank you for Your Understanding._

 Even was left there speechless after reading that letter, speechless in fear wise. He didn’t know how to tell Isak and what Isak will do when he hears about Even. Even was shattered, knowing that he wont be waking up next to Isak for so many months, without seeing his little smile and his warm little smile. Even heart dropped when he thinks that about Isak, but there is nothing he could do for the rest of the night so Even went back to bed and cuddled near Isak as it will be one of his last days with him before he leaves.

 

 

 


	2. What Do You Mean You Are Leaving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halla! im so sorry for such a short chapter this is a short story afterall but i will try to make it longer in further chapters. So it wont be that long and full of so much chapters. Takk! <3

_Day before Even leaves_

 

 “What do you mean you are leaving” Isak spoke with tears building up on the rims of his eyes.

 

Even with tears already streaming down his rosy cheeks as he stepped closer to Isak and cupped Isaks cheeks “ Im sorry “ his voice cracking between the words.

 

"You are just leaving me alone here? You might get hurt” Isak started crying as Even cupped his face.

 

“ Why are you so worried baby? It will only be a couple months I will be okay I promise” as Even comforted isak with his words.

 

“because I love you “ as Isak reached to kiss Even on the lips.

 

That made Evens heart drop.

 

Even and Isak both sobbed in eachothers shoulders as they were kneeling on the kitchen floor knowing it would be the last time they would hug eachother in a long time.


	3. You Are The Only Family I Have

As Isak and Even woke up next to eachother on the day Even has to leave for army.

This time Isak didn’t wake up with a smile on his face, his face was full of sadness written all over his pretty eyes. Even reached out to stroke Isaks cheek and mouthed I love you quietly. As teared builded up along Isaks green eyes.

During the whole morning Isak was too sad to speak a word and couldn’t even finish his breakfast happily like he normally would do with Even, he came to realization that he wont be able to experience this for the next year without Even happily by his side. Even just sat there in silence across the table in his dark green army uniform. Evens heart dropped at the sight of seeing Isak this sad and this unhappy.

After they ate their breakfast Even drove both isak and him to the train station for Isak to say a long goodbye. When they got there they could see some of the army troops there too saying goodbye to their loved ones before they leave.

 

“This is it ” Even sobbed as he held Isaks pale hands as he kissed it.

“ I love you” Isak spoke softly while holding his tears in.

“I love you too, when things get too much without me just remember to take it minute by minute” as Even gripped tightly on Isaks hands.

“ Im scared to be without you” as Isak voice cracked while tears sobbing down his drained and tired eyes.

“Baby let your family take care of you for now okay?” as Even cupped Isaks cheeks stroking his thumb along the tear stains.

“ You are the only family I have” as tears rolled down Isaks cheek.

 

As its time for Even to leave, Isak hugged Even like his life depended it on him knowing this is the last time he will see Even in a very long time. Even held on Isak tightly as he pressed his lips on Isaks soft curls. Minutes passed by as Isak and Even hugged for the last time. It was time for Even to get on the train. As Even got on the train he peaked out the window as Isak looked at him with tears streaming down his face, as he mouthed “ I love you” to Isak for the last time. As the train left Isak stood there alone in the almost empty trainstation. Even left and he never felt so empty.


	4. Together for eternity

_10 months passed by_

Evens POV

It was time for Even to go fight with his army against other armies protecting his country. His body was shaking nervously trying to calm himself down. Even wrapped his sore arm and decided to write Isak a letter incase he does not make it. He wanted Isak to know that he was thinking about him before anything else.

_Dear Isak,_

_I am sitting in my small room in the army headquarters and thinking about you. Soon its going to be 21:21. I want to say a thousand things to you. Im sorry for making you cry .Im sorry for hurting you. Sorry for not telling you that I was leaving. I was scared of losing you and you wouldn’t want to be with me for going away for a long time and might not come back safe. I was scared of losing you. I’d forgotten it’s not possible to lose someone, everyone’s alone anyway. Another place in the universe we’re together for all eternity, remember that. Love you._

_Even_

As Even finished writing Isak the letter, trying to hold his tears back not to cry from missing Isak. He went to the nearest post box and put the letter in the slot as he mouthed I miss you Isak.


	5. Isnt This Angel Beautiful? My Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend you listen to O Helga Natt while reading this.   
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VccYMDTSgYY

It is Christmas in Norway, Isak spent it alone for the first time without Even by his side giving him warm hugs and kisses. Isak looked out his window as he opened the window he could feel a snowflake land on his fingers. The snow kept on falling as Isak looked at the view from his apartment window. He took a sip of hot chocolate next time to warm him up. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, Isak walked to the door as fast as he can hoping its something to do with Even. But it was a postman who handed Isak a letter. Isak went to sit on the couch and opened the letter. It was the letter that Even wrote to Isak. Isak smiled through the first half of the letter and then his smiled dissapeared as he realized this is a goodbye handwritten letter. Isak this time let himself fall down on the floor on his knees as he cried holding on to the letter that Even wrote to him.

Hours passed by Isak went into church as he heard a man singing “O Helga Natt” in the background. Isak sat down as he remembered everything about Even. The way Isak first saw Even on the first day of school knowing Even would be his everything, the way Isak kissed Even for the first time in the pool, the way Isak wakes up to Even every morning stroking his cheeks, the way Isak took care of Even when he was manic, the way Even smiled while smoking a blunt laying on the soft bed with Isak. Isak missed every single thing about Even. Even is the best thing in his life and always will be. Isak wanted to tell Even a thousand things but he couldn’t because Even is not here with him.

“Isak”

That voice sounded familiar. Isak turned around and there he saw… he saw his everything , his world and universe, Even. Even was limping with not much energy he looked so drained but he always looked beautiful in Isaks eyes. Isak didn’t respond but he just ran to hold Even in his arms after 1 whole year of crying himself to sleep at night without Even next time him. Isak sobbed out loud making Evens army jacket damp from all the tears rolling down Isaks cheeks.

“ I got your letter” Isak sobbed between each breath.

Even kissed Isaks forehead in response and just hugged Isak as tight as he can.

 

Isak took Even home and took care of him.

 

 

_December 27 th _

As Isak woke up to snow melting on the window still with the yellow curtains hanging beside it. Isak woke up to heavy breathes from Even. Isak quickly held Evens hand in concern.

“ Even love whats wrong?” as Isak spoke in a concerned tone.

Even didn’t respond and lifted up his shirt. He was bleeding from the deep wound from his stomach. Isak looked at Evens wound in so much fear and so much concern as tears rolled down from his eyes, but this time Isaks eyes was all swollen from sadness. Isak quickly got his phone and tried to call an ambulance. Even gripped Isaks wrist softly as he said softly “ no dont”.

Isak hesitated and was panicking in fear of losing Even. “ Even we need to get help!” Isak exclaimed as his voice sounded sore from crying.

“ The only way to have something forever is by losing it” even spoke as he took his last breathes while he is laying in Isaks arms.

Evens blue ocean eyes closed as he laid there in peace beautifully.

Isak bent down as he is breathing shakily and kissed Evens lips goodbye.

The last thing Isak said to Even was “ You may have saved me right back but you also saved everyone else too, before I have to take it minute by minute without you for a year,now I have to take it minute by minute without you forever”

Isak the thought to himself while holding Even in his arms for the last time, _wow isnt this angel beautiful, my angel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh its my first one shot i hoped you enjoyed it. takk <3


End file.
